


wait for me in the sky

by valkyrierising



Category: Korean Drama, 그녀의 사생활 | Her Private Life (TV 2019)
Genre: (super brief), Body Paint, F/M, Introspection, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrierising/pseuds/valkyrierising
Summary: It’s then that he decides that Deok Mi is the guiding point of his return. It's easier to focus on her, instead of the nebulous idea that will be the centerpiece of his return to the art scene.
Relationships: Sung Deok-mi/Ryan Gold
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	wait for me in the sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plalligator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plalligator/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Сияй для меня в небе](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712011) by [CourantLoup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourantLoup/pseuds/CourantLoup)



> happy yuletide, giftee! hope you like this; title comes from harry style's 'golden.' this is set in that space right before deok mi's parents are talking about ryan's comeback. many thank yous to rogue for the beta!

He hasn't picked up his brushes or pencils in so long, it feels foreign when he does - the day Deok Mi leads him into his old workroom, and hands him the pencil to trace her silhouette. He used to think of himself as disciplined, not like the artists that would claim to work because the muse struck. Like all things, drawing is one that needs to be worked at, even if the muse did or didn't exist. He's had themes, and he's had ideas strike at him, but the composition of getting the work together is grueling - to make sure it's cohesive and will translate towards audience. Art is not unlike science, in which there is a specific combination of all things needed to create the masterpiece. He even excelled at keeping up the regime of constant drawing for years on end, despite the fact that some of the work would never see gallery walls. And when he stops, it feels like a part of his soul dies.

He even briefly entertained the notion that he somehow used up all his talent and can't draw anymore, which made for a particularly nihilistic few weeks before Deok Mi came into his life, a whirlwind of enthusiasm for her job, and her fansite. She pushes him to draw daily. It's the little things, like taking a sketchbook with her as they walked to the park and sitting beside him as she does photo editing on her tablet. It's her passion for running a fan site that reminds him of his own passion, and how badly he wanted it back.

It’s then that he decides that Deok Mi is the guiding point of his return. It's easier to focus on her, instead of the nebulous idea that will be the centerpiece of his return to the art scene. He knows he will be able to put out something that reflects his work, but it's getting there that's trickier. So his muse becomes Deok Mi and tries to fit her in with all his idea of his return. She might not be the final outcome, of which they are both aware of when she offers to model for him, but she'll be the guiding point.

Deok Mi looks best in all kinds of light. Natural light brings out the color in her cheeks to a vibrant, rosy shade and her hair looks almost like smooth wood; it's the most distracting light and the light that he sees her in frequently that it feels like he's getting hit with the realization of falling in love all over again. The park is dangerous, especially when they pick the most secluded area they can and he finds himself entranced by the outline of her neck. Her body is a collection of lines that he finds himself struck by consistently, how one person is geometry personified in all the best ways. He leans forward to place his lips against the heartbeat in her neck and she laughs, her heartbeat jumping at the touch even as she arches into it. He memorizes the posture for later on, instead taking his time to continue nuzzling against her throat, the peaceful stillness of the moment giving him the inklings of an idea.

* * *

The exhibit isn’t open for a while but he’s going stir crazy in the apartment. While the walks with Deok Mi help, he stays in the apartment in order to collect his thoughts and all the plans. It comes to no such luck because what he wants is too grand, and what he puts down on paper isn’t a full reflection of his abilities, and really all he wants is Deok Mi there to run her hands through his hair while he ponders whether or not this comeback was a good idea. Instead, he decides to surprise Deok Mi at the office. 

The office at the gallery has wide windows that let in the sunlight, and it illuminates her when he comes in to see how she's doing. The light in her apartment is harsher, but doesn't dull her beauty. If anything, it adds to it - at home, she's focused on photo editing or lounging around, and the weight she carries at work means her back isn't as ramrod straight. Her posture is incredibly attractive, but her mindset there is a thing of beauty as well: everything she wants to accomplish, she will. However, with the fact that they just finished the Shi An exhibit, the gallery wants to capitalize on it to bring in more visitors, which means Deok Mi stays in the office when she should be leaving to have dinner with him. As he walks through the halls of the gallery, he has fond remembrances of his time there with her. Despite the walls, the gallery is spacious and arranged to exhibit the paintings best while the offices within are open with wide windows that allow for natural light to seep in. The halls themselves are dimmed, shadows playing across the rest of the gallery as the lights go off after it closes to conserve energy. 

The moonlight in the office is fantastic, and a good use for when he pondered his career before Deok Mi, but not necessarily ideal for drawing. It focuses more on shadows, and he files that away for ideas with his comeback to play with shadows. Maybe a collaboration with photography he ponders. It's a thought that pops into his head unbidden as he walks towards the office, and he remembers the times that he would think about her in his office when he was there.

One of the good things about being vice president of the gallery is that she's able to tell Yoo Sung and Kyung-ah what they need to do, to tell Cindy and the newest hire what needs to be done to be ready, but she still works hard. Which means, it's a perfect time to surprise her.

“The lighting is good here,” he says as he walks in. She's engrossed in the paperwork to bring an artist that she misses when he locks the door behind him and closes the blinds that are beside the door.

She nods up at him, the thoughts that plagued her disappearing as she looked up with a wide smile that dazzles from the sunshine that still manages to streams in. And it is true, because while it's hit nighttime, it hasn't hit full darkness yet. But, he's there for another reason that involves less clothing despite the fact that she's in the office. He stands behind her, watching as she leans back into the touch and strokes all up and down from under her jacket. Her shirt is a gauzy pink fabric that's tucked into the navy skirt she wears that he's able to use to his advantage as his fingertips press lightly against it.

“My muse has left my mind,” he says by her ear. She laughs softly, pushing her paperwork to the side as she lets him work. “I didn't know what to draw today.”

“Well I don't know about drawing when your sketchbook isn't even here,” Deok Mi says as he continues.to loosen the shirt from her skirt. Her hands rest on top of his almost like she wants to stop but he continues on. His hands trace every part of her, towards her center as she presses against him. 

“We shouldn’t do this here,” she says, even as she turns her chair towards him, and bares her neck upwards. She grabs his jacket to pull him closer, even though that wasn't part of his plan. Still, he thinks he's used to be able to work at a moment's notice. He trails kisses down her neck and towards the open neckline of her shirt that his hands went down to unbutton. While this was his plan, Deok Mi takes charge exceedingly quick.

“Do what?” He asks, kneeling on the floor in front of her chair. Her hands work along his sides quickly, feeling him up and down while his own work towards the edge of her shirt and the top of her skirt. He, rather ungracefully, yanks the bottom of her shirt from the skirt, hands moving underneath and trailing up her thighs. Her thighs try to trap his hands in between but he’s faster, and Deok Mi allows him to do so. The curves of her thighs make him think that existence peaked when Deok Mi was created. He knows when she wants to take charge and there are times when he wants to, they switch depending on who initiates first. His hands dance at her opening, before his finger slide past her underwear and inside. He moves his fingers in and out at a languid pace as Deok Mi holds onto her chair to keep her posture upright. Most everyone else has left, with the security guard that has yet to finish his round. Instead, Deok Mi pushes her skirt up her hips and pushes his head towards her center. He doesn’t need to be told twice, and places his tongue where his hands used to be as he licks and she cries out. 

She slumps forward in her chair, curving into him as he leans against it after they’re finished. The evening light is finally dark, and she looks like a star amongst the night sky in the office. Something in his brain clicks about bodies in motion and he files it away, smoothing the lines in her skirt they’ve wrinkled. 

* * *

  
  


The lighting in his apartment isn't as bright as the sunlight, or the bright fluorescence in her apartment, it's softer. It makes him feel comfortable, and it's the light that he draws her in too. There's the artist room, that isn't really used for art except for after he and Deok Mi finish having sex.

It's not that it isn't a sacred space, it's that he had stopped doing art for so long that working there is daunting. He works with Deok Mi everywhere else, but not in that room, not since Deok Mi handed him the pencil to draw her silhouette. She always finds him and drags him in there, working on her photos because ‘having a whole room dedicated to her hobby is a dream’ and he hasn’t denied her anything and he’s not going to start now. The combination of digital and physical media isn’t new in the art scene but everyone’s done something with it, it’s hard to find a transformative idea. He focuses on Deok Mi’s body angled towards her tablet, the tongue that stick out from the corner of her mouth that she does inadvertently. 

It’s his focus on her that he misses when Deok Mi placed her tablet aside and threw his pencil aside to straddle his lap and moved his head from the canvas to stare at her and gently kissed him. His hands work automatically, running up her legs and pulling her closer while the part of him that still remembers his lessons catalogs the curves of her body into lines to sketch onto canvas. The two of them sync up in an easy harmony as Deok Mi moves against him, languid and holds him down as she takes what she wants. His hands go down towards her opening as he helps her chase the euphoria faster. 

  
  


Deok Mi isn't tall by any means, but her legs are long that she can wrap her legs around him and hold on. It’s those same legs he remembers pulling up when she first placed herself at his mouth, her shy but steady confidence unwavering as his jaw works against the slit of her. 

There so many lines in everything but especially in Deok Mi, from the cut of her pants, to the lines of her skirts accentuate her figure that make her look almost as tall as he is. However, it's better when there's no clothes between them and she’s curled around him, 

In between everything, there was a blanket they managed to drag in there that she uses to cover herself. He rushed for his sketchbook afterward, to try to see if he could create her from memories even as he is seeing her there because she’s etched into his brain. The paints he’s stored aside in a corner are easily accessible that he reaches after she scoffs, but laugh.

“Stop moving,” he chides gently. 

She tugs down at the blanket again just as he runs the paintbrush he hasn’t dipped in paint against her skin. She shivers as he smiles, looking down at the sketchbook he uses to replicate the lines of her body. There’s other sketches in their, of other times when they were together. All of them are of Deok Mi going through her day 

It is then that he realizes his centerpiece has to be Deok Mi, there’s nothing else that works as well as she does. She grins as she dips a finger into the yellow paint and lunges forward at him. He throws his sketchbook aside, the red paintbrush dripping in his hand as he paints on her directly, the two of them laughing. 


End file.
